Intubation is a medical procedure that is used to establish and maintain the patency of a patient's airway. In nearly all cases, the procedure is performed by inserting the distal end of an intubation tube into the patient's upper respiratory tract and then carefully advancing the tube through the larynx and into the patient's trachea. Although tracheal intubation is typically performed through the mouth (orotracheal intubation), it can also be performed through the nose (nasotracheal intubation).
Tracheal intubation is often employed in emergency rooms under circumstances which require a physician to intubate a difficult patient quickly and without complication. This is no easy task. For one, it is generally desirable to use a large diameter tube to provide as much airflow as possible. This requirement for a relatively large tube can compound the difficulties associated with trying to guide the intubation tube through the twists and turns within the respiratory tract necessary to reach the trachea.
As indicated above, during an intubation procedure, a relatively large diameter tube must be passed through the somewhat fragile larynx and into the trachea. This procedure must be performed delicately as undesirable complications can result if the airway is scraped or scratched. Generally, during advancement of the intubation tube, certain anatomical features must be identified to establish a correct pathway into the trachea and avoid entry into the esophagus. In fact, one of the biggest complications associated with these procedures is the failure to properly intubate the patient. Once the correct path is identified, it is not always easy to coax a flexible tube onto a desired pathway leading into the trachea.
In addition to the concerns cited above, substantial differences in the length and shape of the path that must be navigated by the intubation tube exist across the general patient population due to differences in patient height, weight, oral anatomy and age. In this regard, there is rarely time in the emergency room setting to identify and find a preformed intubation tube having a shape and size that perfectly matches a patient.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an extendable intubation tube that can be controllably guided through the respiratory system and into the trachea. Another object of the present invention is to provide an intubation device having a system to visually assist the user in guiding the device into the trachea. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an extendable intubation tube that can fit a relatively large portion of the general patient population and provide an optimal airway for all patients. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a Telescopic Intubation Tube with Distal Camera and corresponding methods of use which are easy to use, relatively simple to implement, and comparatively cost effective.